


Shuichi Gets The Upper Hand

by ProphetessPrincess



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetessPrincess/pseuds/ProphetessPrincess
Summary: A Simi-sequel to A Dream Assisted. Eiri has locked himself in his office for days on end and finally goes to bed exuasted. But Shuichi gets wise when Eiri begins tossing and turning.





	Shuichi Gets The Upper Hand

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuuuukkiiii!"

Shuichi banged on the door of Eiri Yuki's private office.

"Yuki! You've been in there for three days!" He paused waiting for some kind of response...

But Nothing...

Shuichi was used to being neglected by his significant other, but neglect and hermit tendencies were two different things.

'Yuki could neglect me, but he can not neglect himself.' Shuichi thought.

He banged rapidly on the door once again.

"Eiri Yuki! You open this door! Right now mister!" Suichi demanded.

… Still Nothing...

'Ugh!' Shuichi groaned. 'I thought that would work!'

He was out of ideas.

Shuichi Shindou had gone through his normal schedule not realizing anything was out of the ordinary at first. Eiri was writing his new novel and Shuichi knew he would close himself up in his office and write for days on end. But he would at least come to bed at night, if for nothing else then to have a little fun with him. But for the last three days Eiri hadn't even come out to eat. Suichi was really worried.

He banged his head against the door of Eiri's office. He did so again three more times. He pressed his ear to the door, but all he heard was the constant incessant 'Click-edy Clack' of Yuki's typing on his laptop computer.

"Yuki..!" Shuichi whined. "I just want to know you're okay."

He leaned against the door but his pleas had fallen on deaf ears. His presence hadn't changed anything.

Shuichi allowed himself to slide down the door and land on the floor in an exasperated heap.

"Yuki... I'm your Lover... remember..?" Shuichi whimpered from his position on the floor. He closed his eyes as tears of frustration began to sting them. And pretty soon his emotions got the better of him and he began to sob.

Suddenly Shuichi's thoughts were interrupted by silence. He heard nothing; no typing... Nothing.

Then all at once his weight was violently shifted forward as the door flew open.

Not suspecting the sudden change in his environment Shuichi fell in a very ungraceful pile at Yuki's feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you, You Damn Brat!" Yuki growled.

Shuichi looked up with enormous sparkling puppy dog eyes at his lover. Streams of tears met the floor as he sprang to his feet and glomped Eiri.

He pressed kisses all over Yuki's face.

"You're alive! You're Alive!" He shouted excitedly in between kisses.

"Of course I'm alive you jerk! Now get off of me!" Yuki said pushing past his smaller mate.

"Why didn't you answer me then!" Shuichi spoke up with as much anger as he could muster.

"I was listening to my headphones! No that it's any of your business." Yuki answered nonchalantly.

"Headphones... Sure..." Suichi cooed in disbelief.

But when he looked up Eiri was nowhere to be found.

"Yuki. Yuki? Yuki!" Shuichi called.

The high pitched hum of the shower made him stop short in his tyrade.

"Why does he have to be so mean..?" he asked aloud.

Shuichi sighed as his stomach growled giving him a start.

'At least I know he's alright.' He comforted himself.

…

A few minutes later Shuichi disposed of his empty ramen container in the trash can. He padded into the bedroom sheepishly and discarded his T-Shirt and shorts. He climbed up into the bed donning nothing more then his underwear.

As he tossed the covers back and began to settle into bed he realized that his beautiful novelist was sound asleep on the opposite side of the bed.

Shuichi snuggled down into the bed and pulled up the covers thinking nothing of his other half being in the bed with him considering he seemed to be sleeping so soundly.

He fluffed up his pillow and rested his head and began settling his mind for the night.

…

A couple short moments later Shuichi was shaken awake by Eiri's tossing and turning.

"Two chapters by next week..." He complained to unseen ears.

"What?" Shuichi said sitting up rubbing his eyes.

Yuki's only response was a low rumbling snore.

'He's talking in his sleep.' Shuichi realized and laid back down.

Suddenly it hit him like a bolt of lightning; this was his chance. Payback..!

Shuichi continued in his mind, 'It's my turn.'

"Yuki?" Shuichi called quietly turning to face his sleeping love, but was met with only silence.

"Are you up?" he went on in full voice.

...But still nothing.

'Yuki was usually a pretty light sleeper, but I guess not sleeping for 72 hours could make anyone exausted.' Shuichi rationalized to himself.

'Hmm... Now how am I going to go about doing this.' He thought, 'It's been a few nights since he's shown me some affection, and now's my chance to get my fill.'

Shuichi surveyed the scene: Eiri lay on his back covers tousled up over his neck.

"Hmm..." He pondered.

He threw back the covers and stratled Eiri.

Shuichi leaned down and whispered in his ear:

"Yuki-san, you should take a break from work." He sat up and placed Yuki's hands on his butt.

"No... I can't. Too... … much... w... -ork." Eiri moaned as he turned to his side.

The sudden motion tossed Shuichi to the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh my goodness! This is a lot harder than I thought!" He said picking himself up off the floor.

He stood there on the side of the bed, with his hands on his hips.

'Well that didn't work.' He thought to himself.

He pulled the covers away once more and got into a spooning position with his lover. He reached back and grabbed Yuki's arm; pulling it over him.

Shuichi began rearing his hips against Eiri. The young man felt his lover's excitement rise between the thin layers of their underwear.

"Hmm... that feels good." Yuki mumbled.

'Ha it's working.' Shuichi thought.

He continued to grind against his blond beau, feeling him stiffen steadily and throb against his backside.

Yuki's own hips began to move into the young grinding boy's movements.

Shuichi turned over and pressed himself against Yuki.

He reached into the flap on Yuki's boxers and pulled out his straining erection. He discarded his own underwear his own member growing with ecstasy.

He moved himself close; his heated body pressing against Yuki's. Shuichi continued rocking his hips against his lover and Yuki slowly bucked his in return.

Yuki's breath quickened and Shuichi's own release burned within him. But this was about revenge. He continued; his pace hastening from his own pleasure rising. He needed to complete his task.

Suichi continued grinding feeling Yuki's erection pulse and shift between them.

At the point where Shuichi felt that he couldn't take it anymore, as if tipped off by unseen forces, Eiri Yuki rolled over on his back away from the young boy.

Shuichi exhaled, frustrated and hammered his fist and feet against the bed in a tantrum.

"Ugh... I don't believe this." Shuichi all but shouted.

"No... … Damn Brat... Get out of my office... … Mmm..." Yuki spoke up sleepily from his position next to him.

Shuichi was thoroughly confused, but it dawned on Shuichi he's stll sleeping and he's still dreaming.

A still naked Shuichi rolled over on top of Yuki and stratled him again. He didn't really have a plan. He hadn't thought that far. But all he knew is a rock hard, stiff, dreaming Eiri Yuki lay clenched between his thighs and he had to take advantage.

He spoke up hoping that his words penetrated his novelists sleeping mind. "Take me now." He said breathlessly gathering all the sex appeal he possible could. And he began rocking his body as if riding a mechanical bull.

He arched his body back and reared himself so that he could enjoy the friction between them as well. Yuki began to move in time to Shuichi's movement. At the feel of this Shindou became delighted; it was finally working.

Shuichi felt his lover's member sliding between his legs and the feel of him only excited him that much more. His own erection swelling almost to the point that it pained him.

He continued riding and reached down to his own already dripping penis and clenched it in his fist. But Shindou quickly reconsidered, he leaned froward and grasped Yuki's hand and formed it into a loose fist.

He held Yuki's wrist and controlled his hand as used him it to massage himself. He feverishly pumped into Yuki's fist. He felt the force of his own orgasm building within his chest and loins. Blush spread across Suichi's face and spread through out his body.

But suddenly Yuki bucked his hips wildly dislodging himself from between them placing him at Shuichi's heated entrance.

But Shuichi was none the wiser, he continued thrusting himself into Yuki's grasping fist.

And all at once like a flash of lightning Yuki shifted his weight tossing Suichi to his back settling on top of him, between his legs.

Yuki Shifted his pelvis; thrusting himself into Shuichi's already convulsing caverns.

Shuichi gasped at the sudden intrusion and moaned at the pleasure that soared through out his body as Yuki hit his much neglected 'Sweet Spot'.

Yuki went on in this way shifting and sliding along Shuichi's grasping and kneading walls.

It took a few seconds of this wonderous sensation before Shuichi realized that Yuki's hand lay between them still grasping his erect heated rod. He took full advantage and began humping into his lover's fist.

But his rotating hips did more than he realized as he felt the heat of his lover fill him as his seed was spilled. The sensation sent him into a tailspin.

Yuki moaned quietly and pressed harshly into Shuichi; grinding lavishly against the young boy's most sensitive spot.

And the multitudes of pleasures and sensations drove Shuichi to the brink. He shuddered and exhaled deeply as his own essence came out in strong bursts between them.

Shuichi's breathing was still heavy as he mentally scanned his situation. He craned his neck to look at his better half. But Yuki's head lay on his shoulder and continued to snore quietly.

'Even in his sleep he gets the upper hand. Ugh. I can't stand him.' Shuichi thought. 'But he's still Ultra-Mega cute when he's sleeping.'

Now he had a full grown man laying on top of him and lodged inside him. Not exactly the picture of comfort...

Shuichi wiggled and wormed his way out from under his bigger mate, not suspecting that the bed wasn't big enough to accommodate his changing position.

He landed on the floor with a small "bang".

'Why do I keep ending up on the floor?" he thought.

He stood up and grabbed his underwear which hung on the door knob. He must have been more excited then he thought. It had been awhile.

Without putting on his discarded briefs he skipped merrily to the shower.

…

Yuki awoke to a chilling breeze. He opened his eyes to find that the covers were tossed off of him where only his feet were covered. He sat up on his elbow and yanked up his blankets; covering himself once more.

Yuki reached behind him with out looking, but to his surprise he didn't feel his young mate next to him.

"Where is he?" Yuki asked aloud.

Panic filled his body but was suddenly eased into relaxation when he heard the sound of the shower.

"Hmm... a shower this late?" Eiri said as he rolled over on his stomach.

But something was off. He felt a little extra feeling agianst his more tender part. He rasied his hips and yanked his boxers up repositioning himself.

He noticed that his T-shirt was sticking against his stomach and was moist, but he wrote it off as a simple stain and snuggled up to his pillow without giving it a second thought.


End file.
